The present invention pertains to an integrated, self-contained power and cooling system that is sized and configured so as to be readily portable by an individual. More specifically, the invention pertains to a cooling system which utilizes a scroll-type engine to drive a scroll type air conditioning refrigerant compressor in a conventional compressor-condenser-expander refrigeration circuit. The system is adapted to develop a supply of cooling fluid and a source of electrical power that can be used for various purposes. For instance, the integrated power and cooling system of the present invention can be used in combination with a personal vest through which a coolant cooled by the refrigerant can circulate to cool the user. Such a vest cooling arrangement can be used, for example, to cool a person subject to heat exhaustion, cool a soldier operating in a tropical environment or to maintain desired body temperature for individuals who suffer from a lack of sweat glands to the extent that their bodies cannot adequately provide the necessary cooling function on their own. The electrical power generated can be used to operate communication equipment.